In Blaine's Head
by obsessivegleekypotterhead
Summary: Parallel story to "In Kurt's Head". It's the Kliss, from Blaine's POV!


So... Here it is! The Blaine POV of the Kliss! You don't need to have read "In Kurt's Head" to enjoy it!

I do not own Glee... And I won't make any joke about how I wish I did!

Thanks for reading this!

And thanks to my Dear Alex, who corrected and beta read that story! less than three to you, bb

* * *

Where was Kurt? I needed to go to class in like, 15 minutes, but I had to find him first. I had found the most amazing song to sing as a duet and I wanted he and I to practice it. If he wanted, I was ready to skip school; I could have done anything for that boy.

Okay, I was not the most romantic guy… I was clearly flirting with him since the beginning and I didn't even notice that! It just seemed so natural to take his hand, that day, and run down the hallway… And it just seemed natural to sing Teenage Dream to him… I didn't know why, at the time.

But one day, after the Great Failed Gap Attack, when Kurt said those words to me: "You and I… We hang out… We… sing flirty duets together… You know my coffee order… Was I supposed to think that was nothing?" I was hurt… Of course it wasn't nothing! He was my very best friend! The best one I had since forever! He was the only one I could talk to about everything… Of course he was not nothing to me!

But I didn't know I loved him at the time! Yeah… Ok… My heart knew, but my head didn't want to see it. I knew I was acting flirty but, I couldn't help it! Every song I sang, from _Teenage Dream_ to _Misery_ I couldn't help but pick at Kurt, nudge him, make sure he saw me… Was I trying to impress him? Maybe…

Anyway, there I was, wandering in Dalton's hallway, looking for the man of my dreams. Because, yeah! I loved him, I knew it!

I don't know why I didn't realise it earlier… All it took was him telling me that the Warblers weren't fair. He was the first one to stand against the Warblers and… I liked it! I realised I MAY liked him… It also took a dead bird, though.

After all, it made him sing _Blackbird_. That voice, his voice, it's so great! You could feel everything in it. I didn't want to look at him. I hated when he looked sad. You know, like every friend hates to see you sad. I glanced at him, but I didn't watch him sing. But when the words "Into the light of the dark black night" came from his mouth to the sweet melody, I felt uneasy… I wanted to move, to… I don't know! I looked around me and I saw I was the only one who felt that way. No one was moving, the Warblers were just there, singing!

Then, I realised: I LOVE this man! I want to keep him forever! I shifted on the couch I was sitting on and just watched Kurt sing. Gosh he was beautiful! Even when he was crying. Tears had rolled down his beautiful rosy cheeks. I didn't care about signing now; all I wanted was for him to look at me! But he didn't, as if he meant not to! The corner of my lips twitched, a half-smile on my face I watched him finish his song. Gosh he was beautiful!

He was even more beautiful when I found him at last. He was sitting at the very table we drank coffee together at for the first time. I took it as a sign.

He didn't hear me coming in, though. He was busy gluing some sparkles to a black wooden box. Was it for…? How cute!

"What's that?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket" he answered.

I hid the fact that I hated the fact that he was busy with something else. He cared a lot about Pav and I didn't want to disturb him while he was making something for that bird.

But I wanted to be with him… I didn't care about my class in 10 minutes… I wanted him! I felt my feet moving to the table, my eyes looking at that table and then I heard myself say:

"Well finish up! I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice"

When I said this, I took a glance at Kurt. I couldn't help it… But I didn't really want to look at him… And then, the interior monologue began

_-Blaine Anderson! You have class! You just can't skip class at Dalton! They'll call your parents and then they'll skin you alive!_

_-Like I care! I want to be with Kurt! Damn you conscience! Let me be!_

_-You can be with him later! You have the perfect excuse to be with him after class, a DUET with him!_

I hoped at that moment that Kurt wouldn't notice that I was playing tug-of-war with myself, but he simply said:

"Do tell!"

Why did he want to know which song? I mean… Can't we just wait a little bit? He doesn't need to know which one! Gaaaah!

After what seemed hours but was only a second, I answered:

"Candles… By Hey Monday…"

Okay… I said it… It wasn't that bad…

_Now, Kurt, please, don't ask questions! Just… Sing with me!_I thought

I looked at him, to see his reaction. I hoped he could read minds too; I didn't want him to ask me why that precise song.

As if he heard me, he didn't ask a proper question, but I saw the question marks in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm impressed! You're usually so top 40!" he said.

But there was something in his tone… A little pointy thing that hurt me… As if I only sang popular songs… Okay… Maybe I did. I felt the need to contradict him, to respond to that he wouldn't speak of my choice for that song!

"Well I just – wanted - something more… emotional" was all I could say.

_Really, Anderson? You think that NOW he won't ask any questions? Wow! Great job! Now sit and enjoy the questioning!_

I listened to my interior voice that talked to me as I spoke and sat in the chair next to Kurt's one. I didn't look at him; I preferred the sparkles on the table to the sparkles that I might have provoked in his eyes. I hoped that it wasn't too late. I was flirty with him all the time, but now, it was true… I hoped that he knew that… But I didn't want him to ask questions! I just wanted to be with him, sing with him!

I felt him uneasy by my side… Okay… Maybe he wasn't over me, yet! That gave me courage! Maybe I'll be strong enough to tell him how much I love him.

Then Kurt spoke again. I knew that would be THE question I was dreading.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

Oh! Okay… Double question! Why that song and why him… I knew Kurt wasn't dumb and that he would be asking why I fought the Warbler council to sing with him. I didn't expect it now… Maybe the wink I gave him that one time was too much…

I looked at him, straight in his eyes. I wanted to see him; I wanted him to give me courage as I gave him. I inhaled; I opened my mouth but I could not speak. Words would not come out because these amazing blue eyes were stunning me. So, I closed my eyelids as I felt his gaze, still on my face.

Only then, I was finally able to speak. I had prepared an amazing speech, but I could not remember it. So I let my heart speak instead of my brain.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever. ""

_Wow! Heart, you are an amazing speaker! I should have let you speak more often! Like in that coffee shop when Kurt confessed his feelings for me, 'cause you seem to know better that my brain…_

As I spoke, I looked at Kurt. He was beautiful! He was expectant! But his eyes were full of an emotion I could not determine.

I could not stand it. I let my gaze fall again, looking at the table… Wow! Those sparkles are REALLY stunning!

_Anderson, you were speaking… And there's someone sitting next to you who is waiting for your next sentence! Come on! Man up!_

I then remembered what he told me last week: "… that's why I love Broadway musicals. Because the touch of a fingertip is as sexy as it gets" So, I raised my hand and put it on his. The one that was lying there, near the glue bottle.

I then proceeded to speak again.

"Watching you do…"

_Okay, LOOK AT HIM! These are THE most important words you are going to say in your life, Anderson! Don't screw this up!_

"do _Blackbird_ this week… That was the moment for me…"

_Good job, Anderson! Keep up! Keep up!_

I hesitated a bit and then finished my sentence:

"About you."

I did it! I actually spoke my feelings. But why wasn't Kurt talking? Maybe I wasn't clear enough… Why wasn't he talking? Okay… I needed to clear this out. Maybe my feelings weren't clear enough with those words; maybe he didn't know what I was talking about.

I tried to speak again. I didn't work. I tried again and words flowed again from my heart to my mouth.

"You moved me, Kurt…"

He raised his eyebrows.

_Okay! I wasn't clear before. Now, let's be SUPER CLEAR!_

"…and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

That was it. He smiled a half-smile while tears were filling up his eyes. He finally understood how I felt. Or maybe he believed it now.

But words were not enough. Not when Kurt had that look on his oh-so-beautiful face. I made a quick pros-cons list in my head, about me kissing him.

_Pros:_

_His lips look delicious! (Yeah, I couldn't help myself but quote a song!)  
That would be the very best move to seal the deal  
I want to_

_Cons:_

_He may not like it if he prefers the touch of fingertips  
He may see this as an attack, like Karofsky did a few months ago.  
I might get rejected because I'm not interpreting his face clearly  
Maybe my breath smells bad… What did I eat for lunch?_

Even though there were more cons than pros, my hand left his and I stood up slowly, gauging what I should do. I approached my face from his.

But I couldn't stand the slow pace… So I just went for it and when our lips were only a quarter of an inch apart I closed my eyes and allowed my hand to fly at his cheek. Oh my god his skin was soft.

But not as soft as how his lips were on mine.

I had trouble breathing. I exhaled harshly. I was seeing rainbows behind my closed eyelids. They were joined by butterflies, flying from my stomach. I was lips to lips with a boy for the first time in my life! And it felt so damn good!

But even though I was feeling so happy, I didn't know how Kurt felt. Yeah, my lips were not moving that much, but his were completely immobile. Maybe he didn't like it… Maybe I should stop?

Now, I was sure he could read minds. His hand fled to my cheek. It was so soft. It felt so right! As if his hand was made to hold my face. As if they took a mold of my face and then carved his beautiful hands with it.

I felt his hand pulling me closer.

It was too much for me. Too much of a love explosion in my chest. I tried to pull away, but his hand kept me there and he leaned his head as if he wanted more.

I couldn't help it now. I let my tongue out, just a bit, just to see how his lips tasted like. His lips tasted good. He tasted good. He tasted _fucking_ good. Fruity and sweet. Like tropical.

And then I felt his lips close on my tongue. Was he sucking it? Okay… That's way too much! I can't be turned on right now! Not that much! I'm at school and I don't even have my bag with me!

I had to break that marvellous kiss. So I pulled away, to my deep regret. I smiled a little and then I felt ashamed.

I had no right to kiss him first… Why would I do that after all he's been through? He was looking at me… And even if I loved his face, I couldn't look at him anymore, I felt so ashamed. I chuckled because I was being ridiculous. I was pretty sure Kurt enjoyed it in fact.

Now, I felt shy. So I hid my face in my hand as I looked down at the sparkles again. They really were fascinating!

I needed to say something. And not something dumb… Something like "You don't know how much I love you, Kurt Hummel" or "You are amazing! I love you!" but all I could manage was:

"We should… We should practice." After all, I was looking for him so we could exactly do that.

_-Really, Anderson… That was all you could think? Wow! Congratulations! Reaaaaaaaaally good!_

_-No, you shouldn't practice! You should go to class!_

_-Oooh! Shut up, conscience! You should kiss again!_

I looked at Kurt, to see if his expression was not regret or anger towards the last stupid words I said. I looked at him he had a small smile on his face.

"I thought we were" he said with a smirk, as I looked up.

He had trouble catching his breath. He was smiling a wide smile I did not know if he knew he had.

And that was it. I launched myself to him again, as he did the same. His hand reached my face again and it felt better than the first time.

I then noticed the urgency in the kiss. It was as if my body wanted this for so long it couldn't wait anymore. Our lips were fighting against each other's. And it felt good, it felt right.

I couldn't help but to compare my first two kisses with Kurt with the two kisses I shared with Rachel.

The first one, with Rachel, I was drunk. I was playing spin the bottle. I enjoyed it because, gay or not, when you're drunk, you enjoy kissing. Boy, girl, fern plant. Doesn't really matter.

The second one with Rachel, I wasn't drunk. So, yeah, I didn't like it! Girls are really not my thing.

The first one with Kurt was all a first kiss in a couple should be about. Gaging, softness, happiness, shyness.

The second one with Kurt was… God! I was FUCKING perfect! It was love! It was all I really felt about him. And I was now sure he may be feeling it back! We said each other's names many times. I loved the way my own named sound in Kurt's mouth. I loved the way saying Kurt's name felt right. More than "Jeremiah", that was fucking too long!

Our lips were still fighting when Kurt's cell phone rang. I ended the kiss and looked at the clock, over his shoulder.

2 minutes left before my class…

_-You have to go to class! And you know that!_

_-You want to kiss Kurt again!_

_-You parents will kill you if you miss class! You know that Dalton will call them!_

Then, I chose what to say, even though it was killing me to say it :

"Gosh! I have to go… I'm late! I'll be seeing you, Kurt!"

Why did I chose that sentence, I don't know. But I felt like adding more. Something to make myself forgiven by my _boyfriend_.

"I… I…. I love you?" Maybe it was too much, too soon… Maybe he needed time to ponder his feelings. I knew he loved me, once, but I was still scared that I screwed up when I rejected him a few days before Valentine's Day. Yeah… My feelings were weird. A second I knew he loved me and the other, I was sure I screwed up!

But then, he said it too… The four magic words to make my heart fly out of my chest:

"I love you too!" And he smiled the most beautiful smile in the world. We rarely see Kurt's teeth. Somehow, he always managed to hide them even when he sings! But I could see them all and I knew I'll never get tired of that smile.

Then, I realised I was smiling too. I didn't know if I started smiling before him. All I knew, is that we were smiling at each other and that we were happy!

I turned on my heels and went out of the room, towards my class.

I thanked Pavarotti. If he hadn't had a stroke, Kurt would not have sung _Blackbird._I would not have realised that love was right in my face, that every part of me, from my body to my heart, knew it, except my brain.

Pavarotti really took one for the team!

* * *

Thanks for reading, again! You are amazing!


End file.
